


Dissection & Fainting

by stars28



Series: Fili/Sigrid AU's [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: It turns out that Sigrid's crush doesn't deal with blood well.





	Dissection & Fainting

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while, but have a short Fili/Sigrid fic.
> 
> Based on this idea: ‘I fainted during the dissection and you’re the one who caught me’ AU.

Sigrid was standing behind Fili, her long held crush, during the dissection of the heart.

Half of her attention was focused on the way her teacher showed them the arteries and ventricles worked and now each chamber of the heart did its job, which was fascinating.

However, the rest of her mind was busy taking in the minor details of Fili, such as Fili's shoulders and the way his shirt stretched around them, the way his hair fell against his neck. She knew that her friends would make fun of her for having a crush on one of the most popular guys in their year – the other most popular guy in their year being his brother Kili.

Maybe it was Sigrid’s close… _observation_ of Fili that allowed her to notice before anyone else did. Maybe it was her closeness to him. Whatever it was, Sigrid was the first one to notice and react to Fili fainting. Whatever it was, Sigrid was the first one to notice and react to Fili fainting.

He started to sway on his feet, it was subtle, but it was there. A few seconds after that, Sigrid had an armful of her crush. She wished it could be a more romantic, preferably without her teacher looking at her and Fili worriedly and their classmates making a racket, but she couldn’t have everything.

Gently, Sigrid eased Fili down to the tiled floor, aware of everybody’s eyes on her. Still, even when the teacher calmly directed everybody else back to their seats to read up on the heart and had joined her on the floor, she didn’t move. She couldn’t, not when she’d accidentally on purpose made it so that Fili’s head was on her thighs. _Whoops._

“I’ve had this happen many times before.” Her teacher said, “And it doesn’t usually take them that long to come back around.”

Sure enough, it only took Fili a couple of minutes to start waking up. He blinked slowly, obviously confused where he was.

Though the confused look on Fili's face was adorable, Sigrid thought that she’d better help him out, “You’re on the floor on our science lab. You fainted during the dissection and I caught you.”

Fili grinned, slowly sitting himself up, “Thanks Sigrid.”

“How do you know my name?” Sigrid asked, stupidly happy that he knew her name.

Fili turned bright red and stuttered, “Err... No – no reason. I just know it.”

Hope unfurled in Sigrid’s chest, but before she could say anything, their teacher cleared his throat.

“Can you take him down to the nurse? Just to be on the safe side.”

“Sure!” Sigrid answered and then turned to Fili, “If you’re ok with that of course.”

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

They got up off the floor and obtained a note from their teacher explaining what happened before heading out of the classroom. The first couple of moments were awkward and then Sigrid’s thoughts spilled out of mouth without her wanting them to.

“Ok, so I know that a popular guy like you wouldn’t actually know _my_ name unless there was a reason for it.” She said, eyes firmly looking ahead and hoping that he didn’t look at her because she was as read as a tomato, “So, why do you know my name?”

“Sigrid, I err… This isn’t how I planned on telling you but err… I kinda like you?”

“ _What?!_ ”

When she turned her head to look at Fili, he’d stopped in the middle of the corridor and was covering his face with his hands.

He mumbled, “It’s just you’re so sweet when you talk to your siblings, the way you smile as though it’s just for me and how you bite your lip when you’re concentrating…”

“You – you notice all that?”

“Yes. And it’s slowly killing me.”

Sigrid smiled and gently pulled Fili’s hands away from his eyes, “I like you too.”

The smile that lit up Fili’s face was probably the best thing she’d seen all day – maybe even all _year._

“Can – can I kiss you?”

She nodded and soon after there was the light pressure of Fili’s lips against hers. She smiled against his lips, beyond happy. Soon, too soon in Sigrid’s opinion, he pulled away.

“We should go to the nurse right?” He said quietly, his breath ghosting against her lips.

“Yeah, probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like this fic; it’s very cute. Tell me what you think!


End file.
